


Cold

by Thayaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Care, Chopper Doc Point, Cold, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thayaru/pseuds/Thayaru
Summary: Although Law knew it was just a cold, he could not help but wonder when he started to miss so badly the other captain´s warmth.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I am fascinated about wordplays and, after thinking about that doc a little, i do believe Law has really cold hands. He usually seems so restless and anxious that it allowed me to come up with this short fic.  
> It happens after Dressrosa, but i do not fell like setting it in Barto´s ship, so it might have hapeened after Wano (?)  
> Dunno  
> You can see it as a romantic or not relationship  
> I hope you enjoy the plot and feel as soft as I did while writting it  
> PS: English is not my first language. Any suggestions or mistakes, please notify me =)

We have that strange habit of making people our heroes; invincible and invulnerable heroes. Just because they always seem so strong and faithful, it may sound like an absurd that they are not flawless. They can get hurt. They can get sad. They can get sick. I should have already known that he is not unbeatable. Even that sometimes he seems not human at all, with that hopeless stamina and driven determination, I know, rationally, that he is just as susceptible to diseases as anyone is.

Seeing he laid down in that stretcher, burning in fever, barely breathing, send me straight to two years ago, in the MarineFord Battle. Back then, his body, covered with bruises, scratches and broken bones, so damaged, was able to survive to such strong trauma… however, this could not be said about his mind. The first nights were unbearable and no one would sleep in Amazon Lily; his screams and crying were loud and anyone could hear those heart-breaking, yet terrifying, sounds all over the port.

Unlikely that time, his face was calm. A towel rested on his forehead and a blanket covered his legs. No tubes or life supports needed. The Mugiyara’s infirmary looked like any other room in the ship. It was cosy.

Tiny steps were getting closer to the door and Chopper opened it, smiling.

“You do not need to worry about Luffy, Torao. He has only get a cold.”

“I know, Chopper-ya. I`m just using this place to have some peace of mind and, perhaps, be a quiet company to your captain.”

“Oh, I see” – the doctor nodded, checking Luffy`s temperature. 

Unlikely most of his nakamas, Chopper would notice when someone did not wanted to talk and leave it that way, not making any further questions. I really appreciated this. His moves were quick, but convicted; he knew what he was doing, of course. It was just a routine check-up. However, it was notable that he put a lot of endearment on every move, as if Luffy was with severe burns on his skin.

One of the more admirable things about him was his care, undoubtedly. Even though he seemed to be so childish sometimes, naïve, even, he has what it takes to be a great doctor. It was still vivid in my mind that one time when he bowed to me in gratitude for what happened to his captain:

_“I`m very glad for what you did to Luffy two years ago, Torao. I would blame myself every day for not being there for him when he needed me the most” – he glanced me quickly, not wanting to make eye contact – “But now I see that he ended up in good hands and I am sure you did your best back then. Thank you.”_

Before leaving, he checked his temperature one more time and turned to me, putting his little paw on the top of mine and looking me in the eye

“Torao, I know sometimes it might be scary that Luffy, who barely acts like a normal person, can be so drowned by such a silly thing as a cold.” – he said, giving me a gentle look, as if he could read my mind and tried to distract me from my thoughts.

“Yet we all know he is human, his recovery is abnormally fast and he will be brand new tomorrow, I grant you. His immunity just dropped a little. No need to worry about it – he had been through a lot worse before, as you know.”

I could not help but smile, a small one that did not passed unnoticed by the other doctor. Although I knew all that medical information, it was nice to have someone reassuring that, making me feel somehow treasured.

“Well, I think I can trust you to take care of him once again, then” – he gave me a sweet smile, withdrawing his paw and taking all the warmth with him.

Cold. My hands were always cold. Surgeon of Death and his cold hands, such a predictable combination. 

“Thanks, Tanuki-ya.” – I smirked.

He would complain about the misnomer, but he just chuckled and left, saying something about lunch being almost ready. I just nodded and did not bother to reply properly. People in this crew do not really care about having a detailed conversation.

I do not know how much time has passed since I sat on that chair, but it was enough to give me some discomfort, making me change my position. I decided to lean a little forward, sitting my elbows on my knees and getting close to Luffy. He seemed in peace, as he was taking a nap or lazily resting after playing around.

Although I liked a peace and quiet atmosphere, I admit that I got used to this crew`s noisy and upbeat aura. They are so joyful and relaxed that it is hard not to be affected by them, what might be dangerous.

Even though I would avoid personal contact the most, Luffy could not care less about it. He was very clingy and did not give a damn about my personal space, regardless my complaining. Somehow, after some time, I got used to it. Actually, against my will, I would even enjoy those touches.

First, he would touch my arm while talking to me, making sure I was paying attention. His touches were always warm, as if he could transform his internal enthusiasm into some kind of heat. As time passed by, he would even give me some quick hugs and hold my hand, unpretentiously. I do not really know when or why, but, during this alliance, I ended up accepting those moves. 

In the beginning, I would censure myself for letting him getting too close, being delighted by his warmth and temperature shock that our touch would cause. However, as their liberal spirit would invade me, I started to let him do what he wanted, pleased by how it flowed. As a result, it was not so odd realising that my hand would unconscientiously rest on his shoulder or my eyes would follow him fooling around.

There was even that one time when, almost freezing in some winter coast, I caught myself enjoying the hyperactivity of the crew. Blackleg had made hot chocolate for everyone, tea for those who did not like such sugared drink and we were all together around the dinner table, chatting, as we were all old friends. Luffy was so distracted laughing and making strange noises with Usopp that he left a soft gasp when our hands touched. 

“Torao, your hands are freezing! Aren’t you cold?” 

“They are usually like this, mugiwara-ya. No need to worry”

“Ah, if that is the case, I can warm them for you anytime you need it” 

To confirm what he just said, he grabbed both my hands and put around his neck, the warmth of his soft skin almost melting mine. 

“See? I am very warm due my metabolism, so you can warm your hands whenever you feel like, Torao!” 

He laughed and his grip loosened, making my hands fall by his side. Although focused on his talk with the boys, I felt one of his hands touching the seat, searching for something. When I was almost returning my hands to my side, his fingers gently touched mine, making some kind of caress. I admit I let myself enjoy that gesture, being even a little surprised when he laced ours fingers together, making sure I would not break the touch. By that moment, I was not feeling cold anymore. 

Now, seeing him like this was somehow making my chest ache. I would rather deal with his noisy habits for a lifetime than let him get badly hurt again. I got used to his joy, his laughter and his smiles. I got used to his touches, his hugs and warmth. Somewhere in the middle, I got used to him.

It might sound selfish, but I could not bear losing more people I cherished, not after experiencing all those miracles made by them. Even when I was ready to die, to accomplish my goal, they decided to interfere and now, here I am, sitting by the side of the most unpredictable person alive. Yet, I could not be more relieved. 

Luffy shifted, making a funny face and turning backwards to me. Now he really seemed to be just sleeping. I left a sigh slip from my lips, probably more relieved than I wanted to admit. Making a storm in a teacup. It was only a cold and I let my feelings overreact like that. Great doctor I am.

Nevertheless, one thing was for sure: I am always uneasy near that boy. I chuckled a little, standing and looking at his peaceful face once again. Such angelical features did not match the incredible strong beast that he had inside, nor his brainless attitude whenever food is involved. What a brat. 

I let myself stroke his hair, a soft touch before leaving the room. I might never admit it aloud, but he smelled somehow like freedom, for merely subjective reasons. 

As soon as I reached the door, I heard him murmuring incomprehensible things, drunken by his sleep. It could be silly, but when he mumbled that one word, I could not help but smile.

“Torao”

Once again, I let my guard down just a little more, allowing his unpredictable moves to reach me and warm my insides.


End file.
